Forbidden Rain
by Brokenspirit16
Summary: What happens when two young male vampires, happen to be in a ONE bedroom motel...alone? You'd be surprised what a rainy day can do to your hormones. OneShot featuring Lestat & Louis [Warning: MALExMALE CONTENT. You have been warned!] Please Review


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lestat & Louis. They are characters of Anne Rice.**

**Authors Note: I have warned you about the content of this story. Therefore, I DON'T WANT ANY FLAMES PERIOD.**

**

* * *

**

**Forbidden Rain**

**One-Shot**

It was late in the night. The only sounds were those of the rain softly pounding on the window of a one-bedroom motel, and of course the steady breathing of the two men inside. The dark-haired one was sitting off in the corner, watching the rain. His shirt was soaked, and water was dripping down from his long ponytail. The blonde one already had his shirt off, exposing the perfectly defined abs on his pale chest. He was lounging on the bed comfortably.

"It's really raining out there tonight." The dark-haired one known as Louis said.

"Yes. We're lucky we were able to get a room." The blonde one replied. He was known as Lestat.

"Don't you want to take off your shirt?" Lestat asked.

Louis looked up from the window.

"Your shirt is soaked." Lestat repeated.

There was something in the way he said it, Louis noticed, that there was a glint in Lestat's eyes that he hadn't seen--well only when they invited over the occasional prostitutes.

"I guess I should take my shirt off…" Louis admitted finally.

"Do you need any help?" Lestat asked with a smirk.

Louis didn't answer, but Lestat got up anyway. Louis hadn't noticed how built Lestat was until now…

Louis was silent was Lestat slowly undid his shirt buttons, purposely gliding his fingers over Louis's skin as he went. Once his shirt was unbuttoned, Lestat leaned in and pulled the shirt off Louis and casually dropped it on the floor. Now their faces were even closer together than usual.

"Aren't you going to pick it up?" Louis asked.

"It's your shirt."

Louis paused, then slowly bent down to get his shirt off the floor--his green eyes never leaving the blue-violet eyes of Lestat. Just before his hand reached the white shirt on the floor, Lestat stopped him and brought Louis's face up to meet his eyes once more.

"You amuse me in so many ways, Louis." Lestat whispered with a smirk.

The tension in the air heightened as Lestat leaned in and placed his lips onto Louis's. At first, Louis was shocked and caught off guard. But the thing that shocked him the most was the fact that although Lestat had kissed him,

He felt no disgust.

It actually felt…

_Good._

It was then that Louis gave in to whatever he was feeling, and as he kissed Lestat back, Lestat circled his arms around Louis's waist, pulled him closer. Their kisses became more intimate as Louis opened his mouth to let Lestat explore. Lestat grinded his tongue with Louis's, gently bit his tongue with his fangs and then sucked on the blood making Louis moan. Finally, Lestat pulled away from Louis slowly--almost teasingly. Louis whimpered slightly, but licked his lips as if tasting where Lestat's lips had been.

"Come." Lestat whispered, leading Louis over to the bed. Louis took no time in laying down and allowing Lestat to straddle him.

Lestat smirked and winked before trailing hot kisses down Louis's chest. Since both of them were warm after feeding, Lestat's lips left Louis's skin on fire. Louis timidly ran his hands through Lestat's blonde mane, as he continued to suck on Louis's neck. When Lestat finally returned to Louis's lips, he pressed himself closer to Louis as their tongues battled with one another's. As the two vampires made out, they began to gently grind against one another, giving their erections much needed friction.

But that wasn't enough.

Louis gasped slightly as Lestat pulled away and began to remove Louis's pants. Louis wasn't sure if he was ready for this, but his throbbing manhood was enough to tell him that it was too late to turn back now. Once all his bottom garments were removed, Lestat leaned down to Louis's ear.

"You're so beautiful. I can't wait to take you." He purred as he gently stroked Louis's shaft.

Louis gasped, not meaning to. Lestat smiled--showing his marvelous fangs before placing his whole hand on Louis's length and starting his motion back and forth slowly. Louis tried to hold back, but it wasn't long before he bucked his hips to Lestat's rhythm. Lestat smirked at this, but continued his slow teasing motion.

"Ohh….L-Lestat…" Louis moaned, wanting desperately to reach his release.

"You like this don't you?"

"Y-Yes…but--"

"Shh. The greater things come to those who wait, Louis." Lestat replied as he quickened his pace, only slightly.

Suddenly, just as Louis was nearing his climax, Lestat stopped and replaced his hand with his mouth.

As he swirled his tongue around the tip of Louis's member, Lestat was in pure bliss; tasting the salty pre-cum of his lover. Louis was going mad with desire. The combination of Lestat's warm breath and the wetness of his tongue was enough to send Louis into his climax. But he was holding it in. Finally, Lestat took all of Louis's length in his mouth. Louis was fighting not to cry out again.

_'Don't hold back Louis. Let me hear how much you want this…how much you want me.'_ Lestat spoke into Louis's mind as he sucked gently on Louis's throbbing manhood.

"Ahhh….L-Lestat…" Louis moaned.

_'What do you want me to do?'_

"Go….F-Faster…." Louis cried out.

Lestat winked and began to bob his head back and forth.

The feeling inside Louis was building up fast, and with one thrust he erupted in Lestat's mouth. Lestat swallowed every drop before slowly removing his mouth. He went back up to look Louis in the eyes, and placed either hands on his face.

"You want me to do it?" He asked.

Louis nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

Lestat smirked as Louis placed gentle kisses down his neck and to his chest. He cried out in pleasure, and slight pain as Louis raked his fangs across Lestat's chest, licking the blood away as he went along. He then kissed Lestat, giving him a taste of his own blood. Louis then removed Lestat's bottom garments, and once they were off, he slowly licked up Lestat's shaft teasingly before pulling away. Now that they were both naked, Lestat pulled Louis into his lap and placed his hand in Louis's. Louis understood and slid all four fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking each one.

"That's right, get them nice and wet." Lestat purred.

Once Louis was finished, Lestat gently urged him into the correct position. Lestat could sense Louis's discomfort.

"Just relax Louie, I won't harm you in any way." He whispered.

Louis took a deep breath as Lestat inserted one wet finger into Louis's opening. Louis gasped and Lestat felt him tense up again.

_'Relax.'_ Lestat urged in Louis's mind. Louis did as he was told.

Lestat added another finger and gently did a scissor-like movement before adding his third finger. This time he moved up a bit more and when he hit the right spot, Louis groaned in pleasure.

"That's only a sample of how good it will feel." Louis whispered with a smirk.

Once he was sure Louis was properly stretched, he removed his fingers, gave Louis's ass a playful squeeze and slowly slid his length in Louis's opening. Louis closed his eyes and winced in pain, but Lestat was gentle and didn't go in any further until Louis was ready. When Louis gave him the signal, Lestat began his motion in and out slowly. It wasn't long before Louis caught on to Lestat's motion and moved with him.

"Ohhh….Lestat…Ahhh…." Louis moaned, as Lestat began hitting the right spot.

"So…tight…" Lestat groaned, as he felt himself nearing his climax.

He reached around to Louis's neglected but not forgotten manhood and began to stroke it. He wanted them both to reach their climax at the same time.

"Lestat…I'm going to…" Louis moaned.

"Wait…just a bit longer Louie…ahhhh!" Lestat moaned, and with one hard thrust, he exploded as well as Louis.

They both struggled to slow their breathing as Lestat gently pulled out of Louis and laid down on the bed. Louis turned and got on top of him and kissed him gently. The kiss became more passionate as their tongues fought for dominance once again and they began grinding on one another.

"I thought you'd had enough for one night." Lestat teased when they broke away.

"Are you kidding? Its my turn now." Louis replied with a smirk.

Thunder crashed from outside and lightning flashed, illuminating the silhouettes of two hot lovers becoming one. The rain was pouring down harder now, and the windows were starting to fog up….

* * *

Broken: In case you're wondering, yes that's how it ends. Its a one-shot after all. Please **Review**, I would like to see people's thoughts on this pairring. **NO FLAMES** please be mature about this people. 


End file.
